poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Love's First Fight
Love's First Fight is a fan made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, and Disneydude 15. Premise Poor Cooler is caught in the middle of a love triangle when Nose Marie and Violet become jealous of each other and quarell over who should be Cooler's girlfriend. Plot Part One (It was a sunny day and Holly and the Pound Puppies are walking in the park. Nose Marie is holding Cooler's hand. Violet notices this and walks up to Nose Marie, tapping her shoulder) Violet: I beg your pardon, Nose Marie. But, it's my turn to hold Cooler's hand. Nose Marie: Well, you had your turn last week. Violet: No, I didn't. Nose Marie: Yes, you did. Violet: No, I didn't! Nose Marie: Yes, you did! Violet: Didn't, didn't, didn't! Nose Marie: Did, did, did! (Cooler notices this and breaks up the arguement) Cooler: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Chill out, dudettes! What seems to be the problem? Nose Marie: Cooler, honey, who do you love the most, me or Violet? Cooler: I can't choose. I love you two just the same. Now, let's put this silly fight aside and continue with our stroll. Okay? Violet: I'll go for a walk... but if Nose Marie admits that I'm your girlfriend. Nose Marie: No way! I'm his girlfriend! Violet: Oh yes? Nose Marie: Oh yeah! Violet: Oh yeah, well let me tell you something! I wouldn't be caught dead wearing that tacky purple dress and speaking with that droll, disgusting accent! (Imitating Nose Marie) Howdy, y'all! I'm Nose Marie and I think I look so good in a hand-me-down purple dress and a goofy accent! Nose Marie: Oh yeah?! Well, you're no better, you spoiled, rotten penny-pincher! (Imitating Violet) Hi! I'm Violet! I think everybody is so jealous of me because of my wealth and the fact that I come from a world famous family! Violet: Why...! Take that back, you flea-biting banjo player! Nose Marie: Of all the...! You take that back, you money-bathing, caviar-stuffing, tea-sipping snob! Beamer: Nose Marie, Violet! Didn't the Pound Puppy Rulebook say that no fighting is allowed?! (Nose Marie and Violet growl at each other and storm off. Everyone else has worried looks on their faces) Igor: Whoa. I've never seen Natalie and Viola that upset at each other before. Cooler: Neither have I. Reflex: Nose Marie and Violet never had a quarrel over who should date whom. Colette: Never ever. Until now, that is. Whopper: I'm worried. Holly: So are we, Whopper. So are we. (Back at Holly's Puppy Pound, Nose Marie is seen building a fence through half of the pound. Reflex enters) Reflex: Um... Nose Marie, what are you doing? Nose Marie: I'm building a fence to keep that tea-sipping snob away from MY boyfriend. Reflex: You don't mean Violet, do you? Nose Marie: Do you know any other tea-sipping snobs? (Reflex shakes his head) Reflex: (Aside) Women. They'd do anything to get a boyfriend. (Reflex leaves as Nose Marie goes back to building the fence. Violet notices the fence and storms towards Nose Marie) Violet: So, this is how it's going to be, eh?! Nose Marie: Yes! And I want you to stay away from my boyfriend! Violet: Well, the joke's on you, my boyfriend's dog house is on this side. (Nose Marie notices Cooler's house on the other side) Nose Marie: Aw, crud! Violet: Better luck next time, sweetheart. (Violet laughs as she walks away. Nose Marie furiously sits down) Nose Marie: She makes me so mad! (Inside the pound building, Barkerville is reading a book when Cooler enters. Cooler sighes sadly) Barkerville: Well, how did it go, Cooler? Cooler: Well, I tried to reason with the girls, but they wouldn't listen. First, I asked Nose Marie to apologize to Violet, but she said "I wouldn't apologize to that boyfriend stealer if she were the last tea-sipping snob in the whole puppy pound.". Then, I asked the same thing to Violet, but then she slammed the door on me. This feud between Nose Marie and Violet has been going on for three days. (Barkerville shakes his head) Barkerville: You have my sympathy, Cooler. Cooler: Nose Marie and Violet are best friends and I love them as if they're my sisters. I can't choose which one would be my girlfriend. Barkerville: Well, I hate to break this to you, but someday, you have to choose. Like it or not, only of the girls have to be your true girlfriend. (Cooler sadly looks down) Cooler: How can I choose one of the girls without disappointed the other? Part Two (Violet is sitting in her bedroom. Barkerville enters) Barkerville: Miss Vanderfeller, are you present? Violet: Oh, it's you, Barkerville. Barkerville: I want to have a word with you, Miss Vanderfeller. (Barkerville sits down with Violet) Barkerville: You see, this fight between you and Nose Marie has been going on for almost a week. Violet: So? Barkerville: The whole puppy pound is getting more and more concerned by the way you and Nose Marie were behaving. You and Nose Marie used to be good friends. Violet: So? Barkerville: Don't you think that you should let bygones be bygones and forget about being Cooler's girlfriend? Violet: And have that banjo-playing flea-biter get the upper hand? Thanks but no thanks. Barkerville: All right. Have it your way. But, don't say I didn't warn you. (Barkerville leaves. At Nose Marie's dog house, Nose Marie is filing her nails. Beamer enters.) Beamer: Hello, Nose Marie. Nose Marie: Oh, hi, Beamer. Beamer: I want to have a talk with you. Nose Marie: Well, what is it? (Beamer files Nose Marie's toe nails) Beamer: You see, Nose Marie, for almost one week, you and Violet have been fighting over Cooler's love. Nose Marie: And? Beamer: And I think this is getting out of hand. Everybody else does so too. Nose Marie: And? Beamer: Why don't you and Violet make up? That way, you two can forget about fighting over who should be Cooler's girlfriend. Nose Marie: No. I will not. If I do, then Violet will be Cooler's girlfriend. Beamer: Well, suit yourself. (Beamer hands Nose Marie her nail filer back) Beamer: And until you put this silly fight aside, find someone else to file your nails. (Beamer was about to leave, then he stops and turns back) Beamer: And that goes for Violet too. (Beamer leaves.) Nose Marie: Hm... I know! Maybe Igor can help me. (Comes to Igor's Pup house.) Iggy! I'd like to know some of your pranks! Igor: What is it? I was sleeping. now, what pranks did you want, Natalie? Nose Marie: Something to keep... (Shouts) Viola! (quiets down) from getting even 3 feet of Cooler. Igor: No, no, a thousand times no. I will not let you use my pranks for the benefits of your rivalry. Go find someone else. (Igor closes the door) Nose Marie: Darn! (Nose Marie leaves. Violet enters and knocks on Igor's door) Violet: Igor? It's me, Violet. (Igor opens his door) Igor: Oh, not you too, Viola. Violet: Can you do me a favor, Igor? Igor: If it's using one of my pranks to keep Natalie away from Coolidge, count me out. Violet: But, Igor... Igor: Absolutely not! You buttered your bread, now you can sleep in it! (under his breath) Whatever that means. (Igor slams the door) Violet: Crud! (By the next morning, Igor is explaining his story for Holly, Cooler, Howler, Beamer, Reflex, Bright Eyes, Whopper, Barkerville, Colette, and Scrounger) Igor: And then, each of them insisted that they use my harmless pranks to keep Coolidge away. Beamer: Well, that's no surprise. Reflex: How can we stop Violet and Nose Marie from fighting with each other? Cooler: Well, there are two options: The first option is that we make them reconcile with each other. The second option is that we call their parents. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Nose Marie Category:Fan made episodes starring Violet Category:Fan made episodes starring Cooler